Riders of Berk: The other rider (Being remade)
by ArchfiendTenelius
Summary: What happens when berk finds a mysterious dragon and viking at the cove?


I decided to remake the first story before I continue my other story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor.**

* * *

Here on Berk we have always taken pride in being dragon trainers. We have found peace ever since I trained the deadliest of dragons known. The night fury. Ever since that day we began a new era, no longer as the mighty dragon slayers, but as dragon riders. The only question is, are we the only riders?

As Hiccup and toothless flew through the air like a fish through water, he kept wondering what his father wanted him to see. He looked over at the other riders. The twins began to take turns punching each other. Snotlout was trying to avoid getting hit by Stormflies pines that Astrid told her to fire. And Fishlegs was looking scared at the stern way Stoick was acting all of a sudden. Once the got to the area of the forest he could see a light coming from the cove. He yelled over the wind at his dad "Is that what we're looking for?" His father yelled back "Yeah." They all landed on the edge of the cove.

They could see nothing in the cove due to the bright shining light. The twins yelled to their dragon "Barf" "Belch" Make it bigger!" The zippleback shot out a gas from one mouth and the other head sparked it. Astrid began yelling at them "You idiots! Do you know what that is? I doubt it. For all we knew it could have been some sort of glowing oil!" As she was yelling at the twins, who were ignoring her, the light began to fade. Once it died down completely they saw the source. It was a giant serpent like dragon with two silver horns on its head, pearl colored scales, giant wings, pointed spikes running along its back, and three long whip like tails. It beamed down at them with its yellow eyes. It looked down at them and opened its mouth to let out a booming roar that was enough to give a boneknapper a run for its money.

The dragon made no move but simply stared at them not blinking. When Hiccup took a step forward, the dragon lashed one of its long tails at him. Stoick grabbed the tail to stop it from getting Hiccup. The dragon just slammed Stoick into a tree. As Hiccup put his hand forward the dragon calmed slightly. It seemed to see them as less of a threat.

It now seemed passive so Hiccup stepped forward and realized it was guarding a viking about his age. The viking was skinny and blonde and seemed to wear normal viking armor. The dragon had spread it wings and began to flap them. Soon it became airborne and begun to fly to Berks tallest mountain for some reason. When they got closer they realised that the viking was wearing armor that had sword and claw marks on it. His boots seem to have been worn out. His hair was black at the tips from what must have been fire. Stoick looked over to Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs and said "You three get him to the healer. I don't trust the goofy three over there" He pointed to the twins, who had been fighting just as their dragon was, and Snotlout ,who was running from Hookfang.

Once Hiccup dropped the viking off he headed the town hall. When he arrived he was greeted by his friends and the smell of freshly cooked fish. His friends quickly began to talk about the dragon and rider from earlier. Fishlegs began with "I have never seen a dragon that large besides the red death. And the wingspan on it. Did you see the wierd way it seemed to shine?" Snotlout was shouting the worst names for what it could be called "Lighter! Bigwing! Threetail! Yellow eye!" Astrid was thinking on how it might fight "I bet those spikes could pierce a persons skull!" And the twins were fighting. Hiccup was trying to sketch it from memory.

Towards the end they began brainstorming names for the dragon while ignoring Snotlouts comments "Maybe we could call it-" Hiccup was cut off by a voice he did not recognize "Or the frozen lightwing." They turned to see that the viking was already healed for the most part. Although his arm was bandaged and his hand had several scars. He sat down and they all looked at him. Fishlegs spoke up first "What? A frozen lightwing?" The viking then said "It is said to be born of light and snow. Able to reflect the black sky at night becoming invisible and shine at day to blind enemies. It has a very cold breath that can freeze the unsuspecting." Hiccup looked at him and said "Wow. By the way I'm Hiccup. That's Astrid. The one who is running from her is Snotloutl. The ones fighting are Tuffnut and Ruffnut. And this is Fishlegs." Then as Hiccup was about to speak again he was rudely interrupted by Snotlout "So why were you with the lightwing thing?" Arakos smiled and said "Frostfang? I don't know. All I remember is him and waking up to see a healer. I do know that the dragon and I know each other somehow." Then Hiccup said "We should go see it. I saw it fly into the tallest mountain on Berk." Then Arakos nodded.

Once they got to the academy Hiccup said to Astrid "Can he ride with you?" Astrid nodded and said "Ok but I should show him how to gain her trust." When she turned to Arakos she saw that he already had hos hand on her snout. She stared at him slightly in awe. Hiccup knew why. No one had learned how to train the dragons unless from Hiccup. "How did you learn to do that?" Astrid questioned. He shrugged "I don't know. Just that when I saw her it felt like instinct to put my hand on her snout." Then Astrid had begun to stare at him suspiciously. Once they got to the tallest point in Berk, they saw a bright light coming from a large cave. Once they landed Arakos had picked up an icicle and tapped it on the ground. The mighty dragon stopped glowing and raised its head curious to see what the sound was. Arakos smiled at the dragon. The dragon let put a mighty roar then bowed its head. Arakos climbed on its back. The Riders looked at him slightly shocked at the fact that such a mighty dragon bowed its head so quickly. Hiccup thought to himself, _He must have tamed it somewhere before. _The dragon spread its wings and began to flap. Once it was hovering over the ground it began to slither forward out of the cave. The riders followed and soon they flew to Berks dragon academy.


End file.
